Frappé & Croissant
by Lhu Chan
Summary: Ele decidiu fazer uma viagem. Mas o quanto aquilo poderia alterar a sua vida e dos que estariam à sua volta, durante aqueles dias? UA, Yaoi. MiloxCamus e outros.
1. Salut cousin!

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem... é sério, não são criação da minha cabecinha, eu juro!!!! E essa fic não tem fins lucrativos (mas se alguém desejar doar alguma coisa pra essa necessitada que vos fala, depois eu passo o número da conta!) só quem pode lucrar com esses mocinhos é o Tio Kurumada, a Toei Animation e a Bandai!

**ATENÇÃO:** Conteúdo _yaoi_, se não gosta, não perca seu tempo aqui!

**Resumo: **_Ele decidiu fazer uma viagem. Mas o quanto aquilo poderia alterar a sua vida e dos que estariam à sua volta, durante aqueles dias? _Universo Alternativo, Yaoi. MiloxCamus e outros apresentados no decorrer da fic.

**

* * *

Frappé & Croissant  
Capítulo 1  


* * *

**

"_Gr__écia. Berço da civilização européia, do nascimento da democracia, filosofia ocidental, dos Jogos Olímpicos, da literatura ocidental e da historiografia, bem como da ciência política, __d__os mais importantes princípios matemáticos e do teatro ocidental."_

_Bom... Isso todos vocês, assim como eu, sabemos. Ou pelo menos assim espero! É um dos países mais visitados do mundo e ainda assim, um dos menos conhecidos. Não por de sua história, mas sim, pelos seus inúmeros lugares inabitados e raramente visitados. Esse é um lugar que sempre me atraiu, por isso mesmo resolvi embarcar nesta viagem._

_Era algo que eu queria ter feito há anos atrás, mas a vida corrida sempre fez com que eu adiasse meus planos. Faculdade, emprego ou deveres... A verdade é que nunca sobrou tempo! Mas agora – finalmente - estou em férias e pronto para aproveitar cada minuto dessa jornada._

_Querendo pegar algumas dicas e assim me programar com antecedência, acabei entrando em contato com um dos meus primos gregos. Fui convidado para ficar em sua casa e não tive a oportunidade de dar um não como resposta. Ele insistiu e eu já sabia que não adiantava discutir._

_Na verdade é um parentesco estranho. Kanon é filho de uma das primas da minha mãe em um grau qualquer. Então não sei explicar muito bem como estamos relacionados. Eu o conheci anos atrás, quando ainda morava com minha família no Canadá. Ele queria estudar inglês em um outro país e acabou morando conosco por alguns meses. Naquela época, eu era bem mais novo (não que seja velho hoje em dia), estava pelos meus quatorze anos. Ele já havia passado dos vinte, de modo que não preciso dizer que nossos universos eram bem distintos. Mas mesmo assim nos relacionamos bem. Espero que as coisas não tenham mudado nesse sentido._

_Nunca conheci ninguém mais nesse lado da família, além de Kanon e sua mãe, que infelizmente faleceu há anos atrás. Sei que ele tem irmãos, um deles gêmeo, mas quase nada sei deles, Kanon não falava muito sobre eles. Pensando bem... Nós não conversávamos muito, e normalmente eram coisas banais, sobre o país ou reclamações dele sobre o frio. Que bobagem! Isso que ele nem ficou para o inverno!_

_Finalmente minha maldita mala apareceu, justo quando começava a pensar que fora extraviada. Kanon já deve estar irritado com minha demora. Eu disse para não se preocupar, mas ele insistiu em vir me buscar no aeroporto, já que trabalha em casa na maior parte do tempo e estaria livre. Preciso dizer que não adiantou discutir com ele mais uma vez?_

_Confesso que estou bastante ansioso, mas com um pensamento positivo... Agora basta deixar acontecer..._

**-oOo- **

- Pode ficar à vontade. O apartamento não é muito grande, mas espero que fique bem aqui – Kanon caminhava na frente, seguido timidamente pelo primo. - Sala, meu quarto, banheiro, cozinha e ali é o quarto do meu irmão. Pode jogar suas coisas por lá e mais tarde decidimos onde você dorme. 'Tá com fome? Eu tô... Vou fazer algo pra jantar e enquanto isso faz o que quiser por aí. Pode ligar a TV, tomar banho, descansar. Sinta-se em casa... Eu tô falando muito, não é?

- Não, não! Imagina... Eu estou bem, não precisa se preocupar. - Ainda estava embaraçado. Realmente era o tipo de situação em que detestava estar. Sentia-se abusando da boa vontade alheia.

- Olha, Camus, não precisa ficar constrangido. Vocês me receberam muito bem no tempo que fiquei em sua casa. Para mim é um prazer poder fazer o mesmo agora, então relaxa! Como já disse, só moramos eu e meu irmão aqui. Ele deve chegar logo e sei que vai gostar dele, todos gostam! Nunca entendi como ele consegue ter amigos dos quatro aos noventa e quatro anos...

O ruivo sorriu, tentando adaptar-se àquela nova situação. Teria que fazê-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde, afinal, ficaria ali por alguns dias. Olhou em volta do apartamento. Realmente não era grande, mas era muito aconchegante. Na sala uma enorme estante com livros, um sofá espaçoso, uma poltrona, televisão e uma pequena mesa de jantar. Quase tudo branco, contrastando apenas com a madeira dos móveis, sem muitas cores, exceto pelos livros da estante. Passando por um corredor, de um lado viu rapidamente o quarto de Kanon e no outro, a cozinha e banheiro. No fim do corredor o quarto que o primo havia-lhe indicado.

Entrou, acomodando a mala em um canto e só então observando o ambiente. As paredes pintadas em um vermelho escuro, uma estante com vários objetos decorativos, de fósseis a ursinho de pelúcia, a cama bagunçada pela noite anterior. Tudo simples, mas de bom gosto. Kanon estava parado na porta, com os braços cruzados.

- Espero que seu irmão não se importe com minhas coisas aqui.

- Ele não vai ligar, pelo contrário. Além disso esse quarto é maior e acho que vai ficar mais confortável aqui.

- Eu posso dormir na sala, não tem problema. - Parou de falar ao ver a expressão do outro. Como sempre, estava derrotado – Kanon... Estou errado ou você tem dois irmãos? O outro não mora com você? É casado ou algo parecido?

Assim que terminou a pergunta, Camus se arrependeu de tê-la feito. A expressão de Kanon rapidamente mudou de divertida para algo entre a tristeza e a raiva e o olhar dele foi direcionou-se a qualquer ponto vago no espaço.

- Não sei se casou, nem muito menos onde mora.

Frio. Direto. Camus não entendeu muito bem o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, mas entendeu que não deveria mais tocar naquele assunto. Mas é nesses momentos que a vida é sábia o suficiente para nos livrar de situações constrangedoras. E foi o que aconteceu quando ouviram a porta ser aberta, trazendo para dentro da casa uma voz que cantava – bastante desafinada – uma música grega qualquer. Ou pelo menos era o que achava Camus, já que não podia entender se aquilo era realmente grego. Foi o que bastou para Kanon voltar a sorrir.

- Pelo jeito acabou nossa paz – Fingiu tristeza, em seguida gritando para chamar a atenção do recém-chegado, em inglês para que Camus também entendesse – Milo! Quer fazer o favor de poupar nossos ouvidos e vir logo aqui? Teu primo já chegou...

O ruivo não pôde deixar de sorrir, ainda mais quando o viu entrar serelepe pelo quarto. Ele era tão ou mais bonito que Kanon. Eram parecidos na cor dos olhos e nos longos fios dourados e ondulados. Mas Milo por ser mais novo, tinha um rosto mais jovem, com traços mais suaves, mas nem por isso menos másculos. O sorriso dele também era encantador. Como o mais velho havia dito, parecia ser o tipo que todos gostavam. Sabendo que o outro irmão deles era gêmeo de Kanon, pensou como aquela família realmente representava bem a expressão "deuses gregos".

- Salut cousin!

Milo o cumprimentou com um sotaque francês pra lá de forçado. Mas não foi isso que fez com que Camus ficasse incomodado, mas sim, a forma com que foi abraçado e beijado carinhosamente em cada uma das maçãs do seu rosto, enquanto tinha seus cabelos bagunçados. Certo. Sabia que aquilo era normal entre os gregos. Afinal, Kanon já havia comentado uma vez que era comum para eles, quando amigos ou parentes, que se cumprimentassem com um beijo no rosto independente do sexo. Mas ele também esperava que Milo soubesse que ele não era grego e que não estava acostumado com aquilo!

- Que bom te conhecer, cara! Fez boa viagem? Espero que goste daqui! Seja bem vindo à sua nova casa temporária!

- Err, obrigado, Milo. O Kanon disse para deixar minhas coisas aqui no seu quarto, espero que não se importe.

- Que nada, pode usar meu armário se precisar também! Tem comida, Kanon? Hoje nem almocei. Tô morto!

- Ainda não, mas vou preparar algo rápido. Fiquem por ai que já chamo.

- Não quer ajuda? - Camus perguntou, prestativo.

- Ihh, nem pergunta! Quando ele decide, nem se atreva a chegar perto, ainda mais se esse ser estiver com uma faca na mão. - Todos riram, até o próprio Kanon, afinal, ele sabia que era verdade – Vou aproveitar e tomar um banho! Enquanto isso, sinta-se em casa. Depois do jantar nós saímos, priminho!

- Pode ir se acostumando, Camus. O Milo costuma sair _todas_ as noites. Quase não para em casa e pelo jeito vai te arrastar junto.

- Olha quem fala! Até parece que você não faz o mesmo...

- Não todo dia. Passo uma ou duas noites em casa durante a semana.

- Velho!

- Um dia será sua vez!

- Nunca! Isso é pura inveja. Viu só, Camus? Ele acha que um dia vou ficar um velho ranzinza e chato como ele!

- Milo, ele é só sete anos mais velho que você.

- Então? Trinta anos... É velho!

As palavras logo evoluíram para tapas na nuca entre os irmãos. Camus se divertia e aos poucos ficava mais relaxado naquele lugar. Logo a pseudo-briga chegou ao fim com um forte argumento de Kanon - _"Pessoas velhas que são agredidas não conseguem cozinhar depois, precisam de descanso" _- e Milo rapidamente correu para tomar seu banho.

Camus era filho único e não estava acostumado com aquilo. Assim, admirava muito a relação entre irmãos. Aquela cena fez com que lembrasse quando Kanon morou consigo. Ele fazia questão de perturbá-lo sempre, criava apelidos ou fazia alguma brincadeira. Agora percebia que devia ser pela saudade que sentia de Milo. Também ficou curioso sobre o outro irmão deles. O que teria acontecido para que Kanon tivesse aquela reação? Imaginava se Milo também tinha o mesmo relacionamento com ele, mas não se sentia confortável para tocar no assunto novamente.

Jantaram uma deliciosa carne assada com horiatiki, a tradicional salada grega, tudo preparado por Kanon. Este rapidamente entrou em uma discussão com Camus, sobre a qualidade e sabor da culinária do seu país, quando comparada à francesa (e todas as outras no mundo). Apesar de ter morado muitos anos no exterior, Camus era muito orgulhoso de sua nacionalidade. E como bom francês, achava que tudo que havia em seu país, era melhor que em qualquer outro lugar no mundo. Ele só não sabia que essa era a mesma opinião dos gregos. Por isso, estavam eles defendendo seus respectivos países com unhas e dentes.

**-oOo-**

_E assim foram meus primeiros momentos naquele país!_

_É claro que durante o jantar foram dois contra um, logo perdi a batalha – mas não a guerra – e dessa vez decidi relevar. Uma hora irei provar que estou certo! Como aqueles trogloditas podem falar que são melhores que os franceses? Claro que a comida estava realmente deliciosa, mas foi apenas uma questão de sorte!_

_Banho tomado, dentes escovados, roupa trocada. Eu acho que o Kanon realmente falou sério quando disse que o Milo saía todas as noites. O celular dele não para, sempre algum amigo ligando para perguntar onde vão. Não que eu entenda o que eles conversam em grego, mas pelo menos foi o que ele me disse. E ficou decidido que iríamo para um café, já que ainda não era tarde o bastante para ir em um bar. Mas será que ele não sabia que faz mal tomar café à noite? Já são quase sete horas!_

_Preciso abrir um parêntese aqui... Como o Milo é bonito! Bonito, educado, simpático, divertido, tem um sorriso lindo, os olhos são... Bem, acho que já deu para entender, non? Acho que preciso tomar cuidado com isso, ele é meu primo, não moramos na mesma cidade e eu nem ao menos sei qual é a dele! Não por enquanto, mas isso irei logo descobrir. Só espero que ele pare de me abraçar daquela forma ou não vou responder pelos meus atos! Acho que deu para perceber do que gosto... Só que não é o assunto para se pensar no momento._

_Mas ele não é só perfeição. Encontrei logo um grande defeito nele: Milo é completamente louco quando dirige! Mas acho que é um problema das auto escolas gregas. Como permitem pessoas assim nas ruas? Estou dentro de uma arma e não de um carro! Sem falar que estou praticamente gritando para conversar com ele. Parbleu! Será que ele não sabe que o som alto faz mal? Pelo menos é uma música do Radiohead. Bom, talvez seja isso que esteja reforçando o lado suicida dele ao volante!_

_Acabo de saber que vamos buscar um amigo dele e que outros devem se juntar a nós na tal cafeteria. Droga! Não que eu seja um completo anti-social, mas confesso que fico um pouco sem jeito quando não conheço as pessoas, nunca sei o que falar ou como agir, então não é difícil para eles pensarem que sou uma geladeira. Acho que acabo assustando os outros, mas ainda não consegui mudar esse meu jeito, embora já tenha melhorado muito._

_E, sim, matarei o Milo! Ele disse que iríamos buscar o amigo dele e não que eu precisaria entrar na casa dele! Como assim entrar na casa de alguém que eu não conheço e que - com certeza - não me convidou? Realmente acho que terei problemas se tentar entender esse meu primo, ou melhor, esses gregos!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Cafofo da Lhu:**

Não me perguntem onde estou com a cabeça para começar outra fic, mas aqui está! Dessa vez algo leve e diria até que será uma fic bobinha, mas é algo que realmente queria fazer! Essa história tem um significado especial pra mim ;)

Queria agradecer loucamente a Virgo-chan, pela paciência e apoio em betar esse capítulo! E também a minha "parteira" de fic, Pandora. Solo, se não fosse por você e nossas conversas loucas sem sentido, isso não teria saído! E AA, por todo apoio (mesmo sem saber algumas vezes)... *Aperta todas*!

Pra quem acompanha _Tango_... Não, eu não desisti! Apenas estou sofrendo de "empaconite aguda", uma virose não muito rara no fandom... Mas uma hora ela sai, juro! =X

E o botão ai embaixo não morde (Mas se for a Nato, ele pode pensar no assunto XD)!

Beijos e muito obrigada para quem leu até aqui!

_

* * *

Lhu Chan  
Maio de 2009  


* * *

  
_


	2. Frappé

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

Camus embarca em uma viagem para a Grécia e é recebido por seus primos, Kanon e Milo. Aos poucos começa a descobrir que terá mais surpresas que espera.

"_Acabo de saber que vamos buscar um amigo dele e que outros devem se juntar a nós na tal cafeteria. Droga! Não que eu seja um completo anti-social, mas confesso que fico um pouco sem jeito quando não conheço as pessoas, nunca sei o que falar ou como agir, então não é difícil para eles pensarem que sou uma geladeira. Acho que acabo assustando os outros, mas ainda não consegui mudar esse meu jeito, embora já tenha melhorado muito._

E, sim, matarei o Milo! Ele disse que iríamos buscar o amigo dele e não que eu precisaria entrar na casa dele! Como assim entrar na casa de alguém que eu não conheço e que - com certeza - não me convidou? Realmente acho que terei problemas se tentar entender esse meu primo, ou melhor, esses gregos!"

* * *

**Frappé & Croissant  
Capítulo 2**

**

* * *

  
**

Camus seria capaz de enfiar sua cabeça em um saco plástico. Isso se tivesse um, é claro! Pedira para esperar no carro, mas adiantou? Não, não, claro que não! Talvez não tivesse sido uma má idéia ficar em casa descansando, assim não teria que aturar as loucuras de Milo. É... Ele já havia concluído que o primo era louco. Isso na melhor das hipóteses!

Foram recebidos por uma senhora baixinha, robusta e muito sorridente. Ela e Milo trocaram algumas palavras naquele idioma estranho e indecifrável, mas Camus percebeu que seu primo infernizava-a com alguma coisa, já que ela lhe dava cascudos na cabeça enquanto ele tentava abraçá-la. Após quase levantar a pobre senhora no colo, Milo falou algumas palavras e apontou para o ruivo. A velhinha sorriu pra Camus e deu-lhe alguns tapinhas no ombro. É óbvio que isso o deixou ainda mais constrangido e pensou que não ficaria satisfeito em enfiar a cabeça em um saco plástico. Dessa vez teria de ser o corpo inteiro!

- Ela acabou de dizer que você é muito bonito, priminho! E não precisa ficar vermelho, eu disse que é verdade! É um mal de família!

- Milô! - A voz parecia implorar para que o outro parasse com aquilo, censurando-o ao mesmo tempo.

- E até que meu nome não fica tão mal com esse seu sotaquezinho! Agora vamos, anda, por aqui!

Assim, Camus foi arrastado para dentro do apartamento, por um Milo que o segurava firme em seu braço, como se ele pudesse fugir a qualquer momento. O apartamento era, sem dúvida, maior que o dos primos. A decoração não era luxuosa, mas era aconchegante. O francês também não deixou de reparar na quantidade de quadros espalhados pelas paredes por onde passavam, todos muito bonitos a seu ver.

Como se estivesse em casa, Milo abriu bruscamente uma das portas em um longo corredor e Camus foi _delicadamente_ empurrado para dentro de um quarto. O pior era ver que o amigo do primo que ali estava – pelo menos era o que deduzia – parecia já estar acostumado com aquele tipo de situação.

- Ya, Malaaaaka!

Mas como se não bastasse, Milo correu em direção à cama em que um exótico rapaz de cabelos lilases estava deitado. Milo, pulou por cima deste, abraçando-o e beijando-o no rosto. Ao perceber que Camus observava tudo confuso demais, o rapaz sorriu-lhe e falou de forma simpática:

- Não se preocupe, Camus. Seu primo é assim mesmo! Deve ter batido a cabeça em algum lugar quando criança... Uma hora você se acostuma!

- Nem me deixou apresentá-los? Assim ele vai achar que ficamos falando dele nas costas... Ele é francês, esqueceu?

- E qual o problema em ser francês, Milô? - Camus perguntou, ainda perdido.

- Isso! De novo! Viu só, Mu? Gostei do meu nome com esse sotaque!

- Quer parar de graça e dizer qual o problema em ser francês?

- Relaxa, Camus... O Milo, e os gregos em geral, sempre acham que os estrangeiros são estranhos. Não é nada pessoal com a França. Pode ignorar! Foi assim que ele esqueceu que também não sou grego...

- Mas você também é estranho e...

- Deixa eu me apresentar! Sou o Mu. Conheço essa criatura aqui há anos. Ontem ele me disse que você chegaria por aqui e que estava curioso, já que não te conhecia pessoalmente.

Mu estendeu a mão e Camus aceitou o cumprimento. Havia simpatizado com o rapaz, que parecia ser um pouco mais centrado que Milo, apesar dos cabelos estranhos.

- É verdade, o Kanon nunca falou muito de você. Só dizia que te achava caladão demais, mas era legal apesar disso.

- Eu não sou calado! São vocês que falam demais. Deve ser um mal grego! - Camus tentou ser sarcástico para rebater as palavras do primo quando este falara sobre os franceses. Ele só não sabia que Milo não ligaria nem um pouco para isso.

- Hmm, sabe que nunca pensei nisso? - Milo realmente começou a cogitar a possibilidade.

Mas antes que entrassem em outra discussão sobre a França e a Grécia, a sorridente senhora entrou no quarto com uma bandeja recheada de biscoitos, algo que parecia algum doce gostoso e xícaras de café. Claro que ela foi diretamente até Camus, em um gesto que logo o fez deduzir que deveria servir-se. E que seria difícil dizer não.

- Ef... Efharisto! - Agradeceu usando uma das poucas palavras que sabia em grego, um pouco sem jeito ao pegar uma xícara.

- Parakalo**(1)** – Ela respondeu, sem perder o sorriso.

- Duvido que o Milo tenha te ensinado isso aí! Ele só ensina as piores palavras possíveis.

- Bom saber! - O francês olhou torto para o primo, que tentava em vão estampar em seu rosto a idéia de um ser injustiçado.

- Assim você me difama, "Mu-mu"! **(2)**

- Difamar? Jamais! Só estou falando a verdade! Ele precisa saber o tipo de primo que tem! Não é Ca... - Ele não terminou a frase, ao invés disso , começou a gritar palavras incompreensíveis em grego, que poderiam ser traduzidas como: "Ei, Vó! Pode deixar que o Camus sabe se servir sozinho! Não precisa tentar empurrar a comida na boca dele!"

Após discutirem, a mulher finalmente saiu do quarto, mas não sem antes deixar claro que o neto deveria comer pelo menos cinco pedaços da baklava. **(3)**

- Liga não, priminho! Ela é assim mesmo, quando alguém chega, trás sempre um monte de comida... E nem pense em recusar! Pensando bem, acho que a única coisa que ela faz é cozinhar. Tem que ver o Mu aqui, passa o dia inteiro comendo e dormindo... Não faz outra coisa da vida!

- Que culpa tenho se trabalho em casa?

- Você só fica rabiscando aqueles quadros. Isso não é trabalho... No final só sua avó gosta mesmo! Não é à toa que espalhou um monte pela casa!

- Foi você quem pintou aqueles quadros? - Camus perguntou, curioso, interrompendo um futuro bate boca, mesmo sem ser essa a verdadeira intenção – Gostei muito deles...

- Obrigado! - Aqui o sorriso do Mu foi de orelha a orelha – Viu só, Milo? Sua família não está tão perdida. Alguém tinha que ter bom gosto!

- Ahh é! Esqueci que você também gosta dessas inutilidades, priminho!

- Gosta de pinturas? - Milo foi completamente ignorado pelo entusiasmo de Mu.

- Muito. Estudo Artes em Paris. Mas confesso que desenho ou pintura nunca foram meu forte, mas aprecio bastante. Ultimamente tenho me dedicado mais à fotografia, mas também faço algumas esculturas.

Assim que terminou a frase, Camus pegou a xícara e bebeu todo o café de uma vez, já que não havia muito ali e não estava tão quente. Mas, estranhamente, os dois o olhavam-no como se tivesse feito algo muito, muito errado!

- Já bebeu?

- Sim, por quê? Não deveria? - Sentiu um pouco de receio.

- Assim? Em um gole?

- Qual o problema? Não estava tão quente...

- Camus, priminho querido... Deixe-me explicar! - Milo parecia falar com uma criança, quando tomou a xícara, agora vazia, das mãos dele – Está vendo isso aqui? Tem que beber em pelo menos meia hora! É um pecado beber um café tão rápido. Assim você não aprecia a bebida!

- Está mesmo falando sério? - Teve a pergunta respondida com o olhar de Milo - E depois ainda diz que os franceses são estranhos...

- E não são? Vou te dar uma segunda chance. Vamos logo pra uma cafeteria e lá você vai poder ver o que a Grécia tem de melhor. Quer dizer... São tantas coisas que não dá pra escolher a melhor, mas te garanto que é algo muito bom!

**-oOo-**

_Por que nos guias de viagem não somos alertados para o perigo que corremos nesse país? Parbleu! Não sei quanto tempo vou conseguir sobreviver nas garras do Milo! Não posso dizer que me tratou mal, pelo contrário. A questão é exatamente oposta! Ele é muito exagerado, enquanto eu, prefiro ser mais reservado._

_Quando ele e o Mu começavam a falar alguma coisa em grego, parecia que estavam brigando, mesmo que Mu parecesse ser alguém extremamente calmo. Precisavam mesmo mexer tanto as mãos quando falavam? E as expressões faciais? Acho que mesmo sem entender o idioma, pude deduzir que tipo de assunto eles falavam. E vai por mim... Coisa boa não era!_

_Após ser intimado por Milo a conhecer "O que a Grécia tem de melhor", Mu rapidamente trocou de roupa e saímos para uma cafeteria. Claro que eu não esperava encontrar nada especial por lá... Café é café, em qualquer lugar! E, além disso, o que pode ser melhor que os famosos cafés de Paris? Será que ele esqueceu de onde eu vim?_

_A tal cafeteria era até bastante agradável. Ficava em uma cobertura de um pequeno edifício comercial. O ambiente era arejado e bem colorido, o que resultava num clima descontraído. Mas é claro que tudo estava bom demais para ser verdade e, logo, algo começou a me irritar bastante. Aquela maldita fumaceira!_

_Certo, dessa vez eu não podia reclamar da falta de informação. Já sabia que a Grécia é o país com o maior índice de fumantes na Europa. Mas eu havia me esquecido desse detalhe! Acreditem ou não, as pessoas acham estranho se você chegar em um restaurante, por exemplo, e pedir uma mesa não-fumante. Normalmente isso nem existe! E quando estão lá, são sempre os piores lugares do estabelecimento! O pior de tudo foi ver Milo sacar o maldito pacote de tabaco do bolso e começar a enrolar um cigarro, juntando-se àquela multidão de irritantes fumantes. Pelo menos estávamos sentados em um local aberto, de forma, que eu não ficaria tão sufocado.  
_

_Pelo menos Mu não tinha esse péssimo hábito! Devo dizer que gostei muito dele. Era um rapaz racional, muito simpático também. Passamos um tempo conversando sobre artes e outras coisas que Milo classificava como "falta do que fazer". Mas no fundo eu sabia que meu "priminho querido" também gostava e só falava aquilo para nos irritar. Mu era realmente agradável e bonito. Seu jeito oriental exótico chamava a atenção por onde passava. Talvez fosse apenas por não ser grego... Mas por algum motivo, era Milo de quem eu não conseguia tirar os olhos!_

_Ele era espalhafatoso, falava pelos cotovelos, um completo barbeiro no trânsito, que fumava e parecia sentia prazer em irritar... Mas era encantador! Tão encantador que até a maldita garçonete estava praticamente caindo por cima dele! Já não bastava chegar e cumprimentar quase todo mundo como se fosse o dono do local? A sirigaita ainda o recebia com beijo no rosto e acariciava o ombro dele... Como eu queria entender grego para saber o que conversavam nessa forma tão melosa!_

_Será que eu devia lembrar para essa loira desbotada que ela devia estar trabalhando e não se jogando em cima do meu... Primo? É, apenas meu primo... Eu não posso reclamar, e ainda nem sei dizer qual a dele! Por um instante, pensei que poderia ter algo com o Mu, mas depois de ouvir: "Você precisa parar de passar o dia inteiro apenas comendo e dormindo, e arrumar logo uma namorada!" e de ver o jeito que ele falava com essa... Mulher... Eu estava um pouco confuso. Gregos são tão estranhos!  
_

**-oOo-**

- Aqui está seu frappé! Agora prove e me diz se já bebeu um café melhor que este!

Camus olhava para o copo que estava diante dele com um pouco de receio. Amava um bom café, mas desde que servido bem quente e em uma xícara pequena. No máximo um _capuccino_. Por esta razão, a idéia de beber aquele copo enorme de café batido e gelado, não soava muito bem. Mas apesar disso, parecia mesmo delicioso! Tomou coragem e sorveu um pequeno gole pelo canudo e, para sua surpresa, achou que realmente era delicioso!

- Agora não vai beber tudo de uma vez como fez na casa do Mu! Para um copo desse você deve levar, no mínimo, uma hora!

- Uhum... - Camus fingiu não ter escutado e continuou a beber. Aquilo era realmente fantástico, por que não faziam igual nos cafés parisienses?

- Ei! 'Tô falando sério! Você está comigo e vai aprender a agir como um bom grego.

Camus ria internamente, mas não deixava o primo perceber. Como uma criança teimosa, bebeu todo o copo de uma vez e - como se não bastasse - ainda lambeu a espuma acumulada em volta do canudo.

- O que disse?

Milo dramaticamente escondeu o rosto com as mãos, murmurando coisas como: "Não, não e não!" e "O que eu fiz para merecer isso?". Mu também se divertia com a cena, mas preferia não interferir. Afinal, sabia que assim estaria mais seguro.

É claro que o dramalhão mexicano - ou melhor dizendo, dramalhão grego - logo passou. Logo conversavam sobre assuntos variados que também caíam em pequenas discussões, como por exemplo: _Por que os gregos falavam tão alto? Por que gesticulavam tanto? Como conseguem fumar como chaminés? _E finalmente, mas não menos discutido: _Como conseguiam demorar mais de uma hora e meia _(contadas por Camus em seu relógio)_ para beber um único copo do famigerado frappé?_

- Milo... Me responde uma coisa...

- Se vai perguntar se pode pedir outro frappé, a resposta é não! Já disse que será seu castigo por ter bebido tão rápido e não apreciar a bebida como ela merece!

- Não é isso... - Respirou fundo. Milo proibira-o de beber mais e, ainda, chantageou a garçonete de alguma forma (que o ruivo preferia nem saber), para que não o atendesse. - Eu só estou curioso... O que significa "malaka"? Eu escuto essa palavra o tempo todo!

Mu começou a rir, porém Milo o cutucou com o cotovelo, censurando-o.

- Nada demais... É apenas uma forma de tratamento com os amigos. Pode usar também quando quiser cumprimentar alguém.

Por um instante Camus duvidou daquilo. Algo no olhar de Milo fazia com que parecesse bastante suspeito. Mas quando Mu disse que era verdade, preferiu acreditar e não discutir mais. Afinal, se falavam o tempo todo aquela palavra, não poderia ser algo ruim.

- Ahh, finalmente esse infeliz chegou! Já achava que não vinha mais! - Mu chamou a atenção de Milo para a chegada de alguém.

- Ahh sim. Olha só priminho, mais um amigo nosso para você conhecer! Pode falar "Oi, Malaka!" quando cumprimentá-lo. É legal tentar se comunicar na língua do país, sabe?

Claro que ele sabia! Afinal, nada mais irritava um francês que os turistas que tentavam conversar em inglês, ou pior, perguntar onde ficava o McDonald's mais próximo! Milo tinha razão! Talvez fosse interessante tentar aprender algumas palavras básicas. Por que não arriscar? Bem, talvez porque uma "vozinha" em sua mente insistia para ter cuidado com o que Milo ensinava!

- Então é você o primo do Milo? - O belo rapaz que havia chegado falou em um francês perfeito, enquanto sorria e lhe estendia a mão – Prazer em conhecê-lo!

- Prazer... Malaka! - Retribuiu, um pouco inseguro com as suas palavras, fazendo Milo e Mu caírem na gargalhada. O rapaz também sorriu.

- Se eu fosse você, tomaria cuidado com as palavras que eles te ensinam – Olhou para os amigos com um sorriso sarcástico – Esses dois juntos não valem nada!

_**-oOo-**_

_**No próximo capítulo...**_

Camus continua em sua primeira noite na Grécia, conhecendo novos costumes, lugares e pessoas. Quem será seu novo aliado contra as artimanhas Milescas? Qual será seu próximo destino? Quem – e o quê - ele encontrará dessa vez?

_- Priminho querido... Será que dá pra parar de falar com biquinho? Não estou entendendo nada que vocês estão conversando!_

_- Acho que teremos um problema. O __xxxxxx __não fala inglês – Mu interferiu._

_- Como assim não fala inglês? Problema dele agora, eu que não vou ficar ouvindo esses dois conversarem assim. O primo é meu! _

* * *

**(1) **Parakalo – Por favor. Mas também usam para responder um agradecimento (Efharisto), como o nosso "de nada", para atender ao telefone, entre outros usos...

**(2)** Muitas vezes os gregos tratam pessoas queridas, incluindo amigos, usando "mou" (pronuncia "mu") após o nome, que significa meu/minha. Não resisti em brincar com o nome do Muzinho aqui... e futuramente também! ^^

**(3)** Baklava – Torta de massa folheada e uma mistura de nozes variadas (Amêndoas, Avelãs e etc...)

Malaka – O que o Milo disse é um pouco de verdade. Malaka costuma ser usado no tratamento entre amigos, mas o verdadeiro significado está longe de ser educado. Podemos definir como "Aquele cara que passa o dia inteiro trancado em algum lugar, tendo como única e exclusiva companhia, a sua mão"... Resumindo: O vulgo "punheteiro". Mas como os gregos adoram um palavrão (nisso parecem bastante com os brasileiros) usam normalmente em conversas informais, como um "cara", "meu" e etc... Mas se pensar bem, também usamos expressões nada carinhosas com os amigos de vez em quando... ^^

* * *

**Cafofo da Lhu:**

Saiu! E finalmente o frappé foi apresentado... Alguns me perguntaram o que era e outros já tentaram fazer... Eu amo isso, é tãooo bom!

Eu tentei mostrar um pouco do comportamento deles aqui, como farei no resto da fic. Na Grécia é bem normal homens se abraçarem ou beijarem o rosto dos amigos. Demonstram muito o que sentem, de forma positiva ou negativa. Eles não levam na maldade nem acham estranho essas atitudes. Eles também são péssimos motoristas, falam -ou melhor, gritam – pelos cotovelos e fumam como chaminés... Me desculpem fazer o Milo ser tão grego, mas o Camus precisava mostrar a raiva dele! :P

E agora, meu agradecimento do fundo do coração pra Virgo-chan! Que betou o capítulo pra mim... Muito obrigada fofa! E também pra o pessoal que deixou review e andam puxando minha orelha pra atualizar: NathDragonessa, Leo no Nina, Graziele, Condessa Oluha, Lysley Almada, Pandora Solo, Virgo no Aries, Virgo-chan, Mukuroo, Lyta Moonshadow e Juliet Arly! Beijos enormes com sabor de frappé pra todas!

* * *

_Lhu Chan  
Maio de 2008_

* * *


	3. Rakomelo

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

Camus acompanha Milo, contra sua vontade, até a casa de Mu e lá o conhece. Após os ataques da avó do garoto, finalmente seguem para uma cafeteria. Lá Camus descobre o maravilhoso frappé e se divertem. Até a chegada de mais alguém.

_- Então é você o primo do Milo? - O belo rapaz que havia chegado falou em um francês perfeito, enquanto sorria e lhe estendia a mão – Prazer em conhecê-lo!_

_- Prazer... Malaka! - Retribuiu, um pouco inseguro com as suas palavras, fazendo Milo e Mu caírem na gargalhada. O rapaz também sorriu._

_- Se eu fosse você, tomaria cuidado com as palavras que eles te ensinam – Olhou para os amigos com um sorriso sarcástico – Esses dois juntos não valem nada!_

_

* * *

_

**Frappé & Croissant  
Capítulo 3**

**

* * *

  
**

O rapaz tomou seu lugar na cadeira vazia ao lado de Mu e foi logo beijado no rosto por este. Camus observou-o com atenção. Tinha os cabelos loiros e longos e os olhos de um azul sem igual, embora escondidos pelas lentes dos óculos que usava. A postura era elegante, mesmo usando uma roupa tão esportiva como uma bermuda de tactel e uma camiseta branca.

- É, eu acho que já percebi, mas obrigado mesmo assim.

- Não precisa agradecer. Aliás, me chamo Shaka. Você é Camus, certo?

- Isso – afirmou sorrindo.

- Priminho querido... Será que dá pra parar de falar com biquinho? Não estou entendendo nada do que vocês falam!

- Acho que teremos um problema. O Shaka não fala inglês – Mu interferiu.

- Como pode não falar inglês? Problema dele! Agora, eu é que não vou ficar ouvindo esses dois conversarem assim. O primo é meu! - falou Milo e, em seguida, fez questão de repetir tudo em grego, para que Shaka entendesse.

- Neste caso vamos entrar em um acordo. Proponho que você crie um novo código de comunicação, já que é a parte incomodada da história... - respondeu Shaka sarcasticamente - A propósito, eu não vou arrancar pedaços do _seu_ primo, fique tranquilo, Milo.

Imediatamente, Mu caiu na gargalhada, afundando o rosto no braço dobrado sobre a mesa enquanto batia com a mão fechada na madeira, sem disfarçar nem um pouco. Foi rapidamente censurado por um forte tapa na nuca, bem acertado por Shaka, que pedia desculpas a Camus que, por sua vez, não entendia nada.

Os minutos seguintes não foram muito diferentes, mas Camus descobriu que Shaka estudava Direito e morou por dez anos na França antes de mudar-se para a Grécia. Também descobriu que seu primo estudava História, mas trabalhava como guia de turismo e que Mu era vítima das brincadeiras de Milo, que dizia que ele só sabia comer, dormir e tentar – em vão - ser um artista. Também descobriu que Milo e Mu eram amigos de infância e que junto com Shaka, jogavam no mesmo time de handball. Além disso, descobriu que era mesmo impossível beber mais um copo de frappé após a proibição do primo.

- Acho melhor ir agora ou vamos nos atrasar – Shaka comentou ao olhar no relógio, depois virou-se pra Mu – Vem comigo?

- Claro! - respondeu Mu com um sorriso – Vai ficar, Milo?

- Um pouco. Nós nos encontramos mais tarde! Já avisei que não vou treinar.

- Preguiçoso!

- É por uma boa causa! - piscou e apontou pra Camus com o polegar.

Logo os dois foram embora e Milo logo explicou o que acabaram de conversar em grego. Costumavam treinar toda noite, e após os treinos, iam para um bar ali mesmo na região de Nea Filadelfia, onde moravam. Era uma área um pouco afastada do centro de Atenas, bastante residencial, mas que perdera o seu charme. Tinha uma casa noturna e um centro com bares, que ficavam abertos durante toda noite.

O lugar escolhido por eles não era um dos mais procurados, mas para eles, não deixava de ser o melhor. Quem passava pela frente de uma loja fechada que havia ali, quase não reparava na porta lateral que dava acesso a um segundo andar por uma escada estreita. E foi para lá que os primos foram logo após a saída de Mu e Shaka.

Assim que chegaram, Camus perguntou-se que tipo de lugar seria aquele. Degraus coloridos, desenhos surrealistas nas paredes... O caminho até o segundo andar parecia mais um portal para outra dimensão, como se ele estivesse sonhando e, de repente, caísse até ser transportado para outro mundo. Mas, por mais estranho que fosse, Camus sentiu-se bem lá. Ao chegar na área do bar, sua primeira impressão foi positiva. O ambiente não era muito grande e o clima era bastante acolhedor. Não havia muita luz, apenas algumas no balcão e velas sobre as mesas de madeira, pintadas em diferentes cores, assim como as cadeiras, o que criava uma atmosfera jovem e descontraída. Havia também uma área com o nível do chão um pouco elevado, onde as mesas eram baixas e as cadeiras substituídas por almofadas. O som também lhe era agradável, já que quando chegaram tocava uma música do The Smiths, uma de suas bandas preferidas.

Só quando Milo caminhou até o balcão, Camus reparou no exótico homem por trás dele. Era alto, com cabelos cheios e levemente ondulados, e o ruivo poderia jurar que tinha um tom loiro-esverdeado, se não fosse pela fraca luz. Os traços orientais no rosto e duas pintinhas na testa, fizeram com que lembrasse alguém. Mas Milo logo tratou de interromper seus pensamentos.

- Priminho... Esse aqui é o dono dessa espelunca aqui e... – recebeu rapidamente um cascudo na cabeça pelo comentário – Ai! Isso dói! Viu? Cuidado com ele! É o irmão do Mu, mas nem parece. Shion é tão agressivo! Olha como trata os clientes! - A voz baixa e cantada de Milo dava um falso tom de indignação e fragilidade.

- Nem todos os clientes, mas alguns merecem... - respondeu Shion de forma simpática em inglês, estendendo a mão para Camus – Seja bem vindo!

O ruivo agradeceu e ficou olhando os dois voltarem a falar em grego. Não fazia idéia do assunto, mas deveria ser engraçado, já que ambos não paravam de rir. A conversa só foi interrompida quando uma garota com longos cabelos loiros aproximou-se de Milo e o abraçou, repousando a bandeja que carregava sobre o balcão. Corrigindo, ela não apenas o abraçava, como praticamente caía sobre ele de forma atirada. O que raios ele tinha que aquelas mulheres caíam aos seus pés? Camus não precisou pensar muito para decidir que era melhor não responder, mesmo que mentalmente.

Logo ele foi puxado até uma das mesas baixas e se acomodou em uma das almofadas, ao lado do primo.

- Hoje você vai provar a melhor bebida grega, Camus!

- Ouzo?

- Não! - Respondeu com uma careta - E desde quando Ouzo é a melhor? Eu detesto aquilo! Tem gosto de perfume!

- Nunca provei, mas me falaram que era gostoso. Mas também nunca bebi perfume... É bom? - perguntou sorrindo

- Engraçadinho! Se quiser pode pedir um pouco depois, mas quero que conheça outra coisa: o Rakomelo.

- Rameko... quê?

- Rakomelo. – Milo sorriu pelo jeito que Camus tentava dizer aquelas palavras – É uma bebida feita a partir do _Raki_, um destilado típico de Creta. Aqui eles adicionam mel, em grego, _meli_, e juntam com algumas especiarias.

Enquanto ouvia explicação, a garçonete que atacara Milo chegou trazendo uma pequena jarra de vidro e dois copinhos para shots. Além disso, deixou na mesa um pratinho com azeitonas, rodelas de pepino, tiras de cenoura e pedaços de queijo, como aperitivo. Milo rapidamente tratou de servir duas doses da bebida, dando uma piscadela para moça antes que ela fosse embora.

- Cuidado, é bem quente, se beber muito rápido vai ficar com os lábios cortados amanhã! Eles fervem tudo para que o sabor se concentre melhor. Você vai encontrar essa bebida em outros lugares, mas não preparada desse jeito. Normalmente assim, só se encontra em bares underground, como esse... - pegou o copo e levantou para um brinde, seguido por Camus.

- _Santé!_

- Stin Eyiassou!

**-oO****o-**

_Pelas poucas horas que convivi com Milo eu posso garantir uma coisa: Ele é extremamente agradável! Sim, é um louco, barbeiro,não pára com o maldito cigarro e é um conquistador barato de garçonetes. Mas ainda assim, agradável!_

_Ele tinha razão quando falou bem do Rakime-qualquer-coisa! Era mesmo delicioso! Não se compara nem mesmo aos vinhos de Bordeaux. Mas é claro que jamais vou admitir isso para meu querido primo._

_A conversa com ele fluía muito bem. E olha que isso é algo difícil de acontecer com alguém que conheci há tão pouco tempo! Definitivamente, a Grécia foi uma excelente escolha para as férias..._

**-oOo-**

_  
_Camus e Milo já estavam na segunda jarra quando um rapaz alto, forte e de cabelos curtos e castanhos avançou para a mesa deles, puxando os cabelos de Milo e berrando algumas palavras em grego. O loiro apenas ria e depois apontou pra Camus, o que fez com que o recém-chegado coçasse a cabeça e falasse algo baixinho. Camus podia não saber o que falavam, mas, pelo jeito, o outro se desculpava por algo.

- Priminho, esse louco aqui que chegou reclamando e perguntando por que não fui treinar hoje, é o Aiolia. Não parece mas é meu amigo! Não precisa olhar assim assustado.

- Foi mal, eu esqueci que você chegava hoje... Achei que ele estava fugindo da nossa aposta! - comentou Aiolia um pouco sem graça, estendendo a mão pra Camus.

- Aposta? - Camus apertou a mão dele de volta, mas não pôde evitar a pergunta, curioso.

- Esses dois estão sempre apostando alguma coisa, mas é melhor nem perguntar – brincou outro rapaz que sentou ao lado de Camus, estendendo a mão para ele e se apresentando com um sorriso – Aiolos... Irmão do Aiolia.

Mais uma vez Camus retribuiu, apesar de que o rapaz nem precisava dizer que era irmão de Aiolia. Os dois eram muito parecidos, sendo que a diferença estava apenas na idade que aparentavam ter. Os dois falavam bem o inglês, apesar de um forte sotaque.

Camus conversou um pouco com Aiolos, já que Milo e Aiolia não paravam de discutir coisas em grego, provavelmente sobre alguma das apostas sobre as quais ele não deveria perguntar. Quando um rosto conhecido pelo ruivo entrou no bar o aquariano sorriu, acenando para o homem que o encarou de forma confusa, como se não soubesse quem era.

- Milo, o Kanon não está nos vendo por aqui ou é impressão minha? - Camus chamou a atenção do primo, ficando sem graça.

Imediatamente, Milo parou a vigésima sétima discussão com Aiolia e olhou para Camus e em seguida, para o "Kanon", começando a rir e saindo correndo da mesa, até pular nos braços do irmão, abraçando-o com as pernas enquanto o beijava no rosto, recebendo uns cascudos de volta. Camus riu com a cena e reparou na forte tendência que o primo tinha para receber aquele tipo de "carinho" dos amigos. Mas ainda continuou confuso. Milo logo desceu dos braços do irmão e o arrastou até a mesa pelo pulso, levando-o até Camus.

- Camus, esse é seu outro primo, o Saga! Por isso que ele não te reconheceu, ele ainda não te conhecia!

- Ahh – respondeu ficando sem graça, ao receber um abraço como cumprimento do outro primo – Achei que era o Kanon, não sabia que eram tão... iguais.

Saga riu debochado do jeito como o ruivo falara, afastando o abraço e dando um forte tapa na cabeça de Aiolia, que não parava de rir. Todos ali sabiam o quanto Saga detestava ser comparado ao irmão. Ao contrário do que diziam, para ele os dois eram completamente diferentes. Só que Camus ainda não sabia disso.

- E o que meu querido irmão falou dessa vez? Que sou um cafetão, mafioso, desaparecido, ou que fui devorado por um carneiro tibetano em alguma expedição de volta ao mundo?

Camus olhou assustado sem entender. Milo e Aiolia riam como sempre e Aiolos tossia engasgado com a bebida.

- Eu gosto da última opção – disse Shion que se aproximara calmamente deles sorrindo – Mas acho que você e o Kanon deveriam parar com essa implicância toda...

- Mas eu não implico com ninguém. Ele realmente fala essas coisas! Você já ouviu...

- Saga, quando eu vejo vocês discutindo assim ainda parece que somos adolescentes. Acho que vocês esqueceram que essa fase já passou. Mas agora quero te mostrar outra coisa... Pode vir até o escritório, por favor? - Shion perguntou com um sorriso gentil e Saga não hesitou em segui-lo. Logo os dois desapareceram pelo mesmo corredor que dava acesso aos banheiros.

Os quatro continuaram conversando animadamente na mesa, quando Shaka chegou e sentou-se na almofada vazia ao lado de Camus, cumprimentando o ruivo mais uma vez.

- O Mu não veio? - Camus perguntou curioso, suspeitava que havia algo entre aqueles dois.

- Veio sim, mas está conversando com algumas amigas nossas – Shaka olhou atravessado para trás, onde Mu falava animadamente com três garotas, sendo que uma delas o abraçava.

Em pouco tempo eles foram até a mesa, as três sentaram-se, ocupando as últimas almofadas vazias. Shaka pediu pra que Mu pegasse uma almofada na mesa ao lado, mas este disse que não seria necessário. Não fez cerimônia e sentou-se entre as pernas do loiro. Camus viu como em resposta. Shaka jogou o corpo para trás, respirando fundo, a buscar autocontrole.

De forma despreocupada e aparentemente sem perceber, Mu pegou o copo de Aiolia, que conversava distraidamente com Milo. Começou a beber, e logo falou para Camus:

- Ah, deixa te apresentar! Essas são Marin, Shina e Pandora.

- Muito prazer – respondeu Camus de forma educada e as três logo se encheram de sorrisos para o lado do ruivo. Isso até Milo abandonar Aiolia e se aproximar deles, dando atenção para as recém-chegadas.

- Sabe Camus... - Shaka chamou a atenção dele – Não é o que está pensando... - o loiro riu tristemente, apontando com o olhar para Mu, sentado em seu colo.

- Mas eu não estava pensando em nada – Mentiu, sabendo que seu rosto ganhava o mesmo tom dos seus cabelos, denunciando-o.

- Gregos... Uma hora você se acostuma com eles! Você vai ver como se beijam no rosto, abraçam ou até fazem isso – olhou pra Mu mais uma vez – Ele não é grego, mas veio pra cá tão novo que pegou todos os costumes. Para eles não há nada demais em tratar os amigos assim...

- Entendi, mas... Onde quer chegar com isso?

- Já percebi como olha para o Milo, mas ele não é como nós...

* * *

_**No próximo capítulo...**_

A noite ainda é uma criança. O que mais poderia acontecer

_Apoiou o queixo nas costas da mão enquanto olhava para Camus de forma abobalhada._

_- Sabe, Camus... Preciso te confessar uma coisa – A voz era sonhadora e falava em suspiros._

_- Confessar? - Perguntou um pouco assustado com a forma como ele o olhava._

_- Estou apaixonado!_

* * *

**Cafofo da Lhu:**

Bom, acho que não vou comentar sobre minha demora para atualizar fics nos últimos meses, mas prometo que uma hora tudo volta ao normal!

Quero dedicar este capítulo para duas aniversariantes: Virgo no Aries (Já bem atrasado) e Virgo-chan... Já aproveito também para te agradecer por betar isso aqui e pela sua enorme paciência comigo! Parabéns! E beijos enormes para as duas!

E quero agradecer também a Pandora. Solo e Athenas de Aries, por me ajudarem quando empanquei feio aqui! E pelo apoio e puxadas de orelha que recebi! Também aos reviews que mesmo que vocês não acreditem muito, me animam demais para continuar escrevendo! Miss Nii, Nath Dragonessa, Pandora. Solo, Athenas de Aries, Graziele, Mukuroo, Gamma Arietis no Mesarthim, Cajango, Virgo no Aries, Leo no Nina, Lysley Almada2, Mr. Devilish Blueberry, Virgo-chan, mfm2885 e Lune Kuruta... Muito obrigada!

Espero que gostem... O próximo não vai demorar tanto, prometo!

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

* * *

_Lhu Chan  
Setembro de 2009_

* * *


End file.
